Crown of my Love
by choco-muncher100
Summary: Roses are red, Violets are blue and I make flower crowns to say I, love you. Alibaba x Kougyoku


A/N: I prefer these 2 as a couple! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi.

#Magi#

Kougyoku felt the warm spring air on her soft skin and she inhaled the sweet scent of flowers on the Kou palace's garden. Flowers, she smiled at this thought and she hurried her steps to get to her destination. Flowers have always been special to her. It gives her comfort and it helps her to show the emotions that she'd rather not say aloud. They have been her companion for so long and today, it seems that she seek their company once more.

Kougyoku arrived on a secluded space of the enormous garden and she wasted no time to claim it as her spot for the day. Her spot, as she now call it is situated on a rarely used path in the palace. It is covered by fairly large trees and a variety of flowers making it perfect for her. The Pink haired royal gathered her skirts and sat on the grass. She rests her back on a sturdy looking tree and she placed the basket that she's carrying beside her. The woman closed her eyes for a moment and let-out a quiet sigh. The crisp April air felt great on her pale skin, the soft grass is a comfort to her usual place on the thrown. What would her advisors say when they see her like this, she wondered. Well, Ka Koubun will probably be outraged! The young empress giggled at the thought.

Empress... She said in her mind. Kougyoku never thought that the title would become hers one day but here she is now, the fifth Empress of the Kou Empire. Before, her greatest dream was to be acknowledge by her family, not just the youngest daughter of the Emperor and a lowly courtesan but to be a princess who is worthy of the name and title of her birth. But now... She sighed once more and opened her beautiful pink orbs and took in her surroundings. The Empress's eyes wondered from flower to flower and a genuine happy smile spread across the young ruler's face.

Kougyoku quickly grab her basket and search for the thread. The Empress let-out a soft exclamation of excitement when she found it. Kougyoku then set out to pick fine blooms for her very, very important project. Yes, an endeavor that will take the whole afternoon of this country's ruler. And the young Empress will let no one, no one stop her! A determine expression settled on her face and her keen eyes scanned the elegant garden for the perfect flowers.

Sure, this may be childish and worthless to others but not for Kougyoku. With the flowers, she found comfort and companion. With these flowers, Kougyoku met her first friend, the first person who accepted her feelings outside her family. The person that she decided to stood beside and it is the same person that she'd lost. With her flowers, she also got him back. And now, with this delicate flower crown, she'll at least have him with her.

Kougyoku picked a handful of Gladiolus for her crown. She giggled at this. The flower for gladiators. It is perfect for him in many ways; the Empress can't help but to smile. The flower that symbolizes honor, strength of character, integrity and sincerity, all traits of her husband. Next, she took red Camelias for the flame that he ignited in her. When he accepted her, she felt happy. She had the courage to do what she thought was right because she knows that no matter what happened, her friend will always be there for her. To Kougyoku, it is the most wonderful thing at that time.

She got some Dandelions for happiness and faithfulness. He is faithful to her, she knows that he will never take advantage of her unlike Sinbad did. He still protected her and she is grateful for that. Kougyoku spotted white Zinnias next so she decided to add it on her collection. This particular flower means goodness which Alibaba has abundance of no doubt. To put the finishing touches, Kougyoku chose yellow Tulips that stands for sun shine smiles. His smiles are caring and kind and it warms Kougyoku's heart just thinking about it. When she's done gathering what she needs, she head back to her chosen place of solitude and perch herself demurely under the tree.

The young Empress spent hours to get the perfect flowers for her crown and she plan to spend the other half of her day in making it. She wants it to be perfect so she holds the thread tight and braids the fragile flowers with utmost precision and care. Kougyoku selected the compatible colors and she made it with an intricate braid that she reserves only for flower crown making.

The monarch went on and on, not stopping until she gets it right. She snip on other sides, overlap on some places and tugged on the correct parts. After grueling hours of braiding, she finally got it! Kougyoku Ren now holds the greatest, most amazing, beautiful and well-made flower crown in history! In her humble opinion at least. She stared at it smiling proudly.

"You will look great on Alibaba-chan!" She said talking to it. She put her thread and the other materials back into the basket and after much deliberation, she placed her precious flower crown on top.

The royal let-out a yawn so she decided to take a little nap. No one will find her anyway, that's why she changes her resting spots every time, to avoid disturbance. Kougyoku folded her knees, put her head on her slender arms close her tired eyes and with her last thought concerning Alibaba, promptly fell asleep.

#Magi#

When consciousness came to Kougyoku, she realized 2 things. First, she is no longer alone. Second, she is resting on a warm body and strong arms are rap around her. Panic shot through her and she quickly opened her eyes just to look straight into kind gold eyes.

"Welcome back sleepyhead." He greeted her, smiling that trademark smile of his.

"A-Alibaba-chan?" She asks, wondering her wakefulness.

"Yup, I'm back Kougyoku." He told her, his face fond.

On that moment, Kougyoku realized something. He is wearing the crown that she made. "You like it?" She asks shyly.

"Very much! Thank you for this Kougyoku, you're amazing." He answered her sincerely. And then, Alibaba planted a quick kiss on her lips. "I'm home." He murmured.

Kougyoku blushed but she replied, "Welcome home."

#Magi#

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!


End file.
